The invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor light emitting device such as a flip-chip type semiconductor laser and light emitting diode (LED), and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor light emitting device.
When a flip-chip type semiconductor light emitting device is mounted on a substrate or submount member, chip fixing and electrical wiring can be achieved at the same time (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-163373). Since no bonding wire is needed, many advantages are obtained. For example, the manufacturing process is simplified, parasite capacitance and inductance are reduced, and the packaging size can be made compact.
However, the inventors' independent trial production and investigation has revealed that the light extraction efficiency of flip-chip type semiconductor light emitting devices has room for improvement.